Dyskusja:Zasada podwójnej lojalności/@comment-25081289-20180710185743
Finally. The door is open - $pecial win!... Reward. xD To naprawdę urocze w jaki sposób najpierw Flinty a teraz Sunny zabawiają się Chrisem. :D Chociaż nie dziwię mu się, gdy otacza Cię tyle ładnych dziewczyn... nie ważne, że niektóre to... a szkoda gadać, szkoda szczempić ryja, naprawdę. Ta przyjemna atmosfera, która towarzyszyła od początku Alcoholove przeniosła się tymczasowo do $pecialów, którzy wyjątkowo zaczęli współpracować CAŁYM zespołem. Nawet Anika się ogarnęła. :) Zadanie o nagrodę... oraz zadanie o immunitet... oba zadania w miarę zrozumiałem, także chyba jest dobrze. xD Podoba mi się, że w końcu $pecial dostali jakąś nagrodę... żarełko co prawda, ale lepsze to niż nic. :D No tak... w sumie cały czas mieli nic. -_- Immunitet typowo przypadł drużynie kochających procenty, chociaż dla pewnej osoby to może lepiej... Dla jednej z dziewczyn w $pecial już niekoniecznie. Spinka w drużynie Alcoholove robi się tak duża jak przebieg Flinty w rozkochiwaniu w sobie chłopaków. Co prawda jeden z miliona jej odpadł i przeciwstawił się, ale wybrał za to mądrzejszą, ładniejszą, różowo-bikiniowiejszą Sunny. <3 Mimo to dziwi w jaki ślepy sposób zapatrzony we Flinty jest Erick. Victorię mogę jeszcze zrozumieć... ehkem do najbystrzejszych nie należy, ale po Casanovie spodziewałem się czegoś więcej. Tymczasem to zamiast on ją ciągnać na smyczy jak pudelka stał się chihuauchą w rękach ładnej, ale wrednej panienki. Cóż... widać poziom ten sam co Woody. xD W drużynie $pecialów dużo lepiej niż ostatnio, wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą normalnie, nie ma najeżdżania na siebie typu: NO SANDY. Może to dlatego, że najgłupsi członkowie już odpadli? Nawet bitchowata Anika wynormalniała, przez co relacje się uspokoiły. Niko z odcinka na odcinek bardziej mnie do siebie przekonuje, za to powoli zaczyna mi się przejadać lodzia i jej chodzenie siku.. :/ Niby śmieszy, ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Alexa ciężko rozgryźć... a Rose... Anime-Goddess mógłbym czytać codziennie. <3 Oczywiście musiałeś mnie zareklamować, bo jakby to nie. Ja wiem, że cię to uwiera, pewnie jak większość którzy czytają, że wydaję tak rzadko, no ale co ja poradzę. xD Fajnie jednak wplątałeś ten motyw reklamy w zwykły dialog o pewnym serialu. +++ Również idą za pozdrowienia fanów Danganronpy. <3 Może kiedyś się przełamiesz i obejrzysz jakieś Anime? Polecam. ^_^ Eliminacja. Oczywiście jak zwykle nie miałem zielonego pojęcia kto odpadnie i po raz piąty nie trafiłem. (tylko Hermana zgadłem xD) Tradycyjnie serduszko biło szybciej gdy prowadzący czytał głosy z napisem Rose, ale zwalniało gdy czytał głosy na Anikę. Była nadal tylko jedna niewiadoma. Z kim tak naprawdę współpracuje Alex? Można było wywnioskować, że będzie to Rose i Niko, w końcu pozbyli się razem (B)Ricka i Conrada..., ale właśnie. Regularnie rozmawiał z Aniką i jego rozmowy z nią były bardziej przekonujące aniżeli te z parką No Game No Life (Rose - Shiro, Niko - Sora). (Genialne Anime, polecam ^^) Ostatecznie stało się to czego się nie spodziewałem, czyli Alex od początku wkręcał Anikę co było widoczne, a ja odebrałem to zupełnie inaczej... Jedna z dwóch bitch na wyspie pożegnała się z programem i teraz chyba może być tylko lepiej. :D